Oxygen
by Chrysanthia-Sunshine
Summary: You know what? I think you're like oxygen in my life. I've taken you for granted all these time, And I never really understand the meaning of your existence. But when you're gone… I found myself unable to keep living. Oneshot. NaruxMai. R&R.


April 6, 2013

The ending for this chapter has been revised :)

* * *

April 5, 2013

Okay, so this is a new oneshot. I know, it's totally random. And it's no happy ending either. I just feel like to write it. Please review :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of it's characters.

* * *

_You know what?_

_I think you're like oxygen in my life._

_I've taken you for granted all these time,_

_And I never really understand the meaning of your existence._

_But when you're gone…_

_I found myself unable to keep living._

* * *

Silence. The silence in his room was suffocating. The loud music that came through the speakers in his bedroom didn't help at all. He turned it off when his father knocking on his door, asking him if he was okay. He stared dumbly at the sound system and unconsciously reached out for an unlabelled CD on the rack. He put it in into the player and play it. He felt the silence slowly dissipated as he heard her sweet voice. He never though that he would missed her voice this much. He was too used to hear her chattering random things to him every single day that he did not realize how beautiful her voice was. When the CD stopped playing, the silence returned and he found himself crying silently and hoping that he could hear her chatter for one more time.

* * *

Cold. His room felt so cold that he almost freeze to death even if it was summer. He felt sweat trailed down his back and realize that the cold wasn't caused by the temperature, but the empty feeling in his heart. He opened the lowest drawer of his dresser and took out an average-sized black box. He brought it to his bed and opened it, pulling out a pair of dark blue woolen mittens. He put it on then took out a colorful card from the box and read the message inside. The corners of his lips lifted slightly upon reading her childish words, and warmth crept through his heart. When he finished reading the message, the warmth was gone and he found himself asking for another chance to tell her how grateful he was for her present.

* * *

Dark. Even when he was awake, he saw nothing but darkness. It's not that he couldn't see, he just refused to acknowledge his surrounding. His world used to be so bright when she was around. She was his own personal sun, her bright smile and cheerful disposition never failed to lighten up his life. But now, darkness has took his sun away from him and left him in the cold and silent world.

* * *

_They were once again requested to investigate a haunted mansion._

_He was sitting in front of the monitor at their base, calmly sipped his tea. _

_She came in and scolded him for ordering the others around like some slaves. _

_He retorted with his usual rude comment and they started to argue. _

_The others came in and tried to pacify them. _

_He ended up saying something stupid again and she stomped out of the room in frustration. _

_The others laughed at their childish bantering._

_He ordered them to stop acting like idiots and sent them away to do their job._

_He inwardly thought how typical their daily life was._

_He was sure that whatever happened, those people will never change._

_But he was wrong._

_Because on the next day, they found something that changed their life forever._

_They found her lying on the altar at the basement; her face looked calm and serene._

_She wore a long sleeveless white gown and holding a box made from glass on her hands._

_In the box was a heart, a human heart._

_And it was hers._

* * *

"Noll, are you alright? You skipped dinner again," Madoka knocked on his door.

She was worried about his condition. The impact of Mai's death was even worse than Gene's. Takigawa went back to Mount Koya and live a secluded life as a real monk. Ayako moved away to Africa to do voluntary work as a doctor. John went back to Australia and cut off all relation with his SPR colleagues, for it was too painful for him to keep in touch with them. Masako turned into a workaholic; she received so many jobs that she almost didn't have time to sleep to prevent herself from having bad dreams about Mai's death. Yasuhara decided to continue his study in America. Lin refused to set his foot in Japan ever again; he blamed himself for not being able to save the girl. But the worst was Naru. He practically stopped living. His eyes has become hollow and his body was getting thinner every single day. He refused to talk to anyone. He has turned into an insomniac and barely eat his food. She once found him unable to breathe in his sleep. His parents called the doctor and he was admitted to hospital. When the doctor asked why he cannot breathe, he said that he has ran out of oxygen. The doctor suggested to his parents to bring him to a mental institution to be checked. He simply ignored them and asked to be discharged. When they went back home, he shut himself in his room and never came out.

"Noll, I'm coming in right now," she decided to go in and checked.

She panicked when she didn't find him in his room. She went to the bathroom and knocked. No one answered, so she tried to open the door. She gasped when she saw blood all over the floor. She screamed when she saw him laid lifelessly on the tub, his wrist slit opened. And she cried when she saw the reflection on the mirror. There stood Mai, in the middle of the bloody room, wearing the same long white dress. She smiled and reached out her hand. And there was Naru. He smiled for the first time in months after her death. He took her hand and both of them slowly disappear into the light. Madoka fell on her knees and sobbed. Then she noticed a piece of paper on the floor. There was something written on it. She took it and started to read. Naru has left them a message. It says,

_"Human cannot live without oxygen. Once the oxygen gone, human race will cease to exist. She was my oxygen. Because she's gone, I no longer have a reason to keep living."_


End file.
